This invention relates generally to self-extinguishing cigarettes. More particularly, the cigarette in accordance with the invention is of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,963 dated Apr. 24, 1962.
While the cigarette of my prior patent is fire resistant, this fire resistance depends essentially on the elevation of the cigarette from the surface on which it is placed, this being caused by the intumescence of the dried silicate which foams up under the heat of a burning cigarette. However, the cigarette in accordance with my prior patent does not self-extinguish.